The present invention relates generally to the field of communications systems, and more particularly to a method and system for real-time monitoring of voice mail during an active call.
Telecommunication networks include circuit-switched networks such as plain old telephone service (POTS) and packet-switched networks such as the Internet protocol (IP) network to transport voice and data between remote end users. The circuit-switched networks utilize, transmission paths dedicated to specific users for the duration of a call and employ continuous, fixed bandwidth transmission. The packet-switched networks allow dynamic bandwidth, and can be connectionless networks with no dedicated path or connection-oriented networks with virtual circuits having dedicated bandwidth along a predetermined path. Because packet-switched networks allow traffic from multiple users to share communication links, these networks use available bandwidth more efficiently than circuit-switched networks.
IP networks are connectionless packet-switched networks that break up streams of information into addressable packets. Each IP packet includes source and destination addresses and can take any available route between the source and destination. The IP packets are transmitted independently and then reassembled in the proper sequence at the destination.
In IP and other networks, voice mail systems are used to record an audio message from a calling party for an absent, busy or otherwise unavailable called party. Although most telephone systems provide for multiple lines, line appearances and call waiting, such systems do not allow a busy called party to determine the caller and/or the purpose of a call transferred to voice mail without terminating the current call temporarily or indefinitely. As a result, time sensitive and other important calls are missed.
The present invention provides a method and a system for real-time monitoring of voice mail during an active call that substantially eliminate or reduce problems and disadvantages associated with previous systems and methods. In particular, a called party is able to maintain an active connection while listening to incoming voice mail.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method and system for monitoring voice mail during an active call includes generating a duplicate of a calling party voice stream being recorded by voice mail for a called party on a call with a previously connected party. The called party voice stream is combined with a previously connected voice stream to generate a combined voice stream for the called party. The combined party voice stream is played to the called party during the call.
More specifically, in accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a return connection from the called party to the calling party can be established in response to a request by the called party while maintaining the call. In this embodiment, the called party voice stream is switched from the previously connected party to the calling party in response to the request by the called party. The called party voice stream is switched from the calling party back to the previously connected party in response to a call resumption request by the called party. The return request is then terminated.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing a method and a system for real-time monitoring of voice mail during an active call. In a particular embodiment, a called party is able to maintain an ongoing connection while listening to incoming voice mail for urgent requests. Thus, the linearity and limitations of current telephone systems are overcome.
Another technical advantage of one or more embodiments of the present invention include allowing a called party to pick up a call routed to voice mail while still maintaining a preexisting active connection. In particular, the called party may establish a return connection with a party leaving a message in voice mail and switch his or her voice between the connections.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.